Sivata & Rithel
by Sivata
Summary: Sivata and Rithel are good, if not the best at what they do. They go on another job together and must take a train in order to get there. Both seem eager to get yet another job out of the way. Read about yet another adventure where they keep running from the demons of their past.
_She sleeps so soundly._ Sivata watched her from across the room they shared on the train. Her name was Rithel, Sivata's partner on these missions for five years now. She kept weapons on her at all times and kept quiet. Sivata shoved his weapons into hiding places in case the room was searched. Rithel wore a red and black cloak with a hood that covered her face. Sivata wore similar robes of white and black, but he always liked his hood down, to reveal his always shaven face and dark brown hair. Despite it being dark he could easily make out everything in the room; the golden velvet blankets covering Rithel. A similar pattern coated the trim of the door, and the corners of the room. Whoever did the designs, didn't overdo it. From Sivata's perspective, the room looked very lovely - for train standards at least. _Rithel needs to wake up soon, or I won't get any sleep._ A train full of strangers caused paranoia for both Sivata and Rithel, so they took turns sleeping. Getting slightly impatient, Sivata extended his leg across the tight room and carefully shook her. She started to absentmindedly move closer to the wall and out of reach of Sivata's leg. "Rithel…" Sivata whispered not wanting to draw the attention of anyone but her. She finally turned over to face him.

"What?"

They switched and Sivata got his sleep. Once he woke up, he saw Rithel sitting up; having fallen back asleep accidentally. _Oh well, we'll be there soon anyway._ Sivata suddenly sprung up and snatched his sword from his hiding spot under the bed. Rithel jolted up too, her ears trained to be just as sensitive as Sivata's. They both heard shuffling outside the door. _A real Robin Hood always makes enemies._ After what seemed like an hour, the train stopped at the station. They stayed in their stalemate with the noise outside. Sivata slowly collected the rest of his weapons he stashed away earlier throughout the room, keeping his eyes on the door. He already memorized where each sword and throwing dart resided, and every movement to conceal them in his clothing. As he put the throwing darts in the slots in his sleeve, he could hear the shuffling steps going away from the door.

Rithel spoke so quietly Sivata strained to hear her from only a foot away. "I can't feel safe traveling knowing we're being followed." She sounded almost disappointed as she walked over to the window, opening it. "Looks like we can't go out the civil way then..." She jumped from the train window. Sivata backed up, never taking his eyes off the door, and jumped backwards out of the window, following Rithel. As they landed, sand flew up all around them. They now stood opposite the station platform, hidden by the train. The sand took its time settling around them. Without a word, they sprinted swiftly and soundlessly away from the station and from the town. They ran towards the sunrise to blind anyone who might notice them. _No one should see us._ They ran up and over a sand dune of the mighty dessert. They observed the town - the station platform held many wealthy looking men, yet no women - the town was run down and every house looked either broken or abandoned, yet people could be seen living within. But something looked off, didn't belong and in fact created an eyesore.

A giant mansion, easily bigger than every shabby house put together. The mansions theme of white and gold décor looked out of place in the world. Bone white pillars that bore rings of gold almost radiated a demonic aura. It practically glowed in the night, surprisingly kept very clean despite being in a dessert. It shouldn't be with the shabby, rotten wood piles that rest of the town lived in. Sivata looked back down at the herd of white gloved men migrating from the station to the mansion. "Snobs. Every one of them... Just like every other rich person in this spoiled country."

"Surely they can't all be bad…"

Sivata frowned, "Tell that to the slaves they're buying."

They waited until nightfall. All of the people from the train filled the mansion, and the staff kept the doors guarded closely. Sivata and Rithel waited in silence all day behind their sand dune. "Might as well get it done. Maybe I'll actually enjoy this mission for once."

Rithel's quiet protest came from his left, "That's just sick!"

 _They deserve what's coming to them._

The bell tower atop the mansion's built in cathedral rang. _They seem committed for barely following the book they worship._ Sivata and Rithel snuck up to the side of the building. _Man this might be trickier than I thought._ Rithel pulled out and plunged some knives into the side of the house. After a few minutes, a ladder of knives scaled the wall before them. Sivata nodded to Rithel and started climbing. _I don't even know if I'd mind falling or not._ Difficulty lied in grabbing the small handles, but eventually they got up to the window without falling. He pried it open, having to shield his eyes as he came into the hellish light. _Smells rancid…_ Despite the lovely décor, it smelled of rotten food and mold. The hallway extended down in front of them with many doors evenly spaced out. Sivata turned to Rithel, who meanwhile silently climbed in and closed the window. "We're right where we need to be." Rithel nodded in agreement. _She looks serious now, good, we can't be messing this up._ She walked past Sivata and opened the first door to the left. Two slumped figures at the end of the otherwise empty room laid motionless. Two young women from the town laid unconscious on the floor, leaning against each other. Sivata couldn't hold back the cold fury in his hushed voice, "Not only is it enough for them to kidnap the women of this town, they're selling them to the highest bidder, the bastards. I don't see why you don't see things my way when it comes to them!"

Rithel kept her voice cool as she said, "We both knew what we'd find here…" She walked across the room, and knelt down beside them, then looked back at Sivata. "Drugged… And more probably the same in every room."

"Your job is to get them out and to safety. I'll do my job!" And with that, Sivata stormed away from Rithel deeper into the mansion, no longer trying to keep quiet.

After what seemed like miles of walking through a maze of hallways, and what only could be a hundred doors, he found it. Peering around the corner, Sivata could see two guards on either side of a door. _Fools; they chose the wrong day to do their jobs poorly._ All in one swift motion, he whirled around the corner, and swung his arm towards the guards that stood ten feet away. Small pin needle darts ejected from his sleeve, and into the their necks before they could blink. _They're better off dead anyway, before they become rich and ruin the world._ Sivata could feel his unwanted anger building up. He almost stomped his way to the door. He reached out to open the doors, to finish his mission, but as he grabbed the handle, he could hear shuffling behind him, the same from the train. _I've been found?_

"Goodnight, assassin." Hissed a man from behind. A sound of a dagger being pulled out all too quick, and it sounded from right behind him. Sivata went to turn around, but he could then feel a smooth cold object slide into his back, dead and center. He fell to the ground; his back felt strangely warm. He didn't feel angry anymore, as he longed for sleep. It felt as if the floor vanished and he started to fall into oblivion. _I always wondered when my flame would be put out..._ He faded away slightly happier that his days of taking lives were no more. He only hoped Rithel got everyone and herself out alright.


End file.
